Going to the Courthouse - In the Tough Universe
by BlueBlood82
Summary: Another spotlight from the Tough and In Sickness and In Health Universe - Nikki has a huge surprise for the family at Sunday dinner. How will he family take it? What were her reasons for breaking tradition?
Boston, Massachusetts
July, 2026

"Collin, relax," Nikki soothed her nervous new husband for the tenth time that day. "They are going to love you as much as I do. My Grandpa already knows you, so does my Mom and they all love you."

"They love me as your boyfriend, Nik, not your husband. You're entire family is going to flip that we got married down at the courthouse."

"Yeah, well, if they weren't constantly meddling in my life we wouldn't have made this choice. It's bad enough they vetted you, if they started digging into your family's past, it would be Aunt Eddie and Uncle Jamie all over again."

"I still can't get over the fact your Aunt Eddie is a woman," Collin laughed. "The first time I heard that name I swore that she was a he."

"Don't say that in front of my Uncle Jamie. He's a pretty even tempered guy for a Reagan but stuff like that about Aunt Eddie sends him off the deep end."

Collin started the car and looked over at his wife. He still couldn't believe it. Nicole Mary Reagan-Boyle was his wife. They met a year ago when Nikki took a job working with his law firm a social worker. She was pretty, smart, and a strong advocate for the families that needed her particular kind of intervention. Collin remembered being impressed that such a calm and even tempered lady could have such passion and drive. Slowly but surely, Collin won Nikki's heart. She met his family long before he met her some members of hers.

Collin was connected to the Donnelly family on his mother's side. Back in Henry's day, they had been members of the Irish mafia, but now they were involved in some shady business dealings on Wall Street. Collin had wanted nothing of that life, when his parents divorced, he moved to Boston with his mother, got a full ride to Harvard, and made a successful family law practice. Still, Nikki feared her family's reaction when the dug into Collin's background.

The night before Jamie married Eddie, she heard her mother had a heart to heart with her uncle, trying to convince him not to marry Eddie. Erin had been concerned that Eddie's father's criminal past would hinder Jamie. What would her mother think if she knew most of Collin's family had a criminal record? They were married now, it was too late for that kind of intervention.

Reagan Family Home

"Hello!" Eddie called from the back door as she and Jamie entered the house with two year old Lila and five year old Joey. "Go on kids, go find Grandpa!" The kids ran off to find Frank while Eddie put her baked beans and a tray of cupcakes on the counter, her contribution to Sunday dinner.

"Hey, Eddie," Linda greeted giving her younger sister-in-law a hug. "Oh you made those beans they'll go great with the ham."

"Jamie loves your ham. Is Nikki coming?" Eddie asked. "She called Jamie earlier this week to make sure he was going to be off today. She said she had some big news."

Erin nodded, "She said she had big news and she's bringing Collin to dinner so I'm thinking that he's probably asked her to marry him."

Eddie smiled wide, "Oh that's so great! Our little Nikki all grown up and getting married! Marriage is probably the best institution in the world." Eddie looped her arm through Jamie's and laid her head on his chest. "Right, Jamie?"

"Yes, dear," Jamie replied earning him a laugh from everyone but his wife. Eddie elbowed him in the ribs.

"No, it is wonderful and if Nikki is engaged, don't worry Sis, Danny and I will make sure he's an upstanding citizen, not like that last guy that left her at the alter."

Eddie bit her tongue. She was convinced that Nikki's last fiancé had left her because of how overbearing Erin had been about the wedding and how unreasonable Danny and Jamie had been all together. They had appointed themselves her father figures when it came to screening her boyfriends.

"Well, you had a hand in that Jamie," Danny recalled. "Bringing up that arrest for drunk driving at the bachelor party was not your finest hour."

"Oh, and you threatening to jam him up with the medical board if he hurt her didn't have the same effect!" Jamie retorted as Frank stepped in the kitchen.

"Okay, okay, to your corners," he ordered. "I want a very happy family when Nikki and Collin arrive. It took us close to a year to get her back after the last time. Erin, you had a hand in that too by adding 100 people the guest list. Don't forget it."

With their marching orders, the family began to get the table and food ready. Nikki was due to arrive by 3:30. Linda put out crackers and a shrimp ball as well as some hot snacks for their guest. It was an occasion indeed when one of the Reagan children brought a special friend to dinner.

Frank bounced Lila on his lap. She was getting antsy waiting for Nikki to arrive. Lila loved her Aunt Erin and Nikki and was very excited to be seeing her favorite and only girl cousin. "You want a cracker?" Frank asked giving the small blonde girl a treat. He kissed her head and cuddled her tight to his large frame.

Lila took it and ate it daintily, like a lady, just as Eddie was constantly professing to her. She had just finished wiping her little hands on a napkin when the door opened. Nikki and Collin entered, both smiling. Erin hurried over immediately to hug Nikki, "Oh, I missed you. You look terrific."

"Thanks, Mom," Nikki replied hugging Erin. "You remember Collin?" 

Erin shook Collin's hand, "It's nice to see you again, come on in and have some appetizers. Dinner's in an hour."

Nikki led a very nervous Collin to the living room where she introduced him to other family members. Jamie sized him up, "That name is familiar, that last name…"

"Jamison," Eddie whispered. "Let her have her life, please. He's a nice guy."

Jamie sighed, "Jack Boyle was a nice guy and he…"

Eddie leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed Jamie's lips. "Relax, okay. Nikki seems really happy. Let's not ruin it for her, okay?"

Jamie nodded, his wife was right. Nikki did seem to be very happy and Jamie loved that. He loved Nikki like he would love a little sister, and wanted nothing more than her happiness.

The family chatted easily during the appetizers. When the ham was done, Linda called everyone to the table. Collin's seat was between Nikki and Jamie. All through the meal, Nikki kept looking over at Collin. It was pretty clear to anyone who was watching that she was nervous. Finally, Frank broke the tension.

"Okay, Nikki, you told us you had a big announcement and it' pretty clear you are nervous so out with it," Frank told his granddaughter. "I'm sure we all have an idea anyway."

Nikki sighed and reached for Collin's hand taking a deep breath, "Well…I am…Collin and I…We're married."

There it was said. The words Nikki had worried over were finally out, not it was time to bear the brunt of her family's wrath.

"No," Erin said quickly. "I know you did not just…You're married!"

"Mom," Nikki said quickly. "It was better this way. No big fancy wedding, no pressure…It was really nice and fun and…"

"The wrong thing to do to your mother, Nikki," Danny spoke up. "You are the only child, your Mom deserved to have that chance, to see you at your wedding if not help…"

Jamie sighed, "Nikki…" He looked down at his hands. "I wish I could say I wasn't disappointed."

Nikki was getting pretty upset, Eddie took a breath, "Well, it might not have been the right want to go about this, but it's done now and it can't be undone. I think the most important thing is Nikki is happy."

"Thank you, Aunt Eddie," Nikki replied. Collin was still silent.

Jack stood up, "Come on Collin, we'll go play with the kids in the other room. Joey, Lila, come on, let's go play the picture card game."

With the children and Collin out of the room it became every man or woman for themselves.

Erin got up from the table, holding back tears. "Why, Nikki? If you wanted to marry Collin and elope then you could have at least called me?"

"Why Mom?" Nikki asked. "So you could chase Collin away like you did my other boyfriends? I got left a the alter because of how pushy you were. You literally scared Paul away from the alter! He didn't care about Uncle Jamie and Uncle Danny, he didn't have anything to hide, but you with your opinions!"

"Nikki," Frank said firmly. "I understand you are upset, but please be respectful!"

Nikki sighed, "I'm sorry, Grandpa. Mom, I love you and I really want you to be happy for me. I know if we tried again to have that happy mother/daughter experience that it would be a disaster. We're just not made for that. We are too different and will always be."

Erin now let the tears fall from her face. Jamie felt horrible that his sister was so upset. He stood up and went to hug her stopping only to embrace his niece. "Nikki, I'm sorry if the way I acted with Paul had any influence in your decision this time around. I never wanted to make you feel that way."

Nikki hugged Jamie back, "Paul didn't have anything to hide. He didn't care that you and Uncle Danny were meddling in our lives. He just wanted his opinion heard. I know now he didn't really love me if he left me like he did, but it was too stressful trying to plan a wedding with Mom."

Eddie hated to see anyone in pain, even Erin who was not her best friend in the family. "Why don't you and Erin go upstairs and talk this out. We can keep plates warm for you."

Tearfully, both Erin and Nikki headed upstairs. Nikki looked at Erin, "I'm sorry, Mom. I just wanted this so badly, and after what happened…"

Erin held up her hand, "Stop Nikki, just stop. When you have a baby you'll understand how much this hurts! I only did what I did for you! I wanted everything to be perfect!"

"Yes, you wanted it to be perfect for you. Perfect for me didn't enter the equation. Collin's family has some dark roots. A little bit like Aunt Eddie's and I know that you talked to Uncle Jamie and tried to change his mind. You were thinking about how things looked again, not how Uncle Jamie felt, and not how I felt! There's more to life than looks Mom."

Erin turned to Nikki, not trying to hide the tears. "I know I made mistakes, I know that I didn't…"

"Mom, this doesn't mean I don't love you. I love you very much and I want to have a great relationship with you like we have always had, but you and me trying to plan a wedding that would be a disaster!"

"I didn't realize you felt that way," Erin replied. "I just try to do what is best for my family, for everyone that I love. Instead of it being useful and appreciate, it's just made a big mess."

Nikki felt badly that her mother was upset, "I do appreciate it, maybe this was just what I felt was right. What Collin felt was right for us. Our relationship has always been a little more private than others. I didn't want a repeat of Uncle Jamie's wedding considering Collins' past, but I didn't want a big spectacle. I am so sorry I hurt you Mom. When I have a baby, I promise you can plan the biggest most elaborate shower ever."

Erin laughed, "Barely married and you are talking about making me a grandma…I think I'm too young to be a grandma…"

Nikki wrapped and arm around Erin's shoulders, "You will be the prettiest grandma. What do you say we go downstairs and make a toast? Just because we aren't having a big wedding doesn't mean we can't celebrate a little."

Erin smiled at her daughter, "My little girl…" Erin's voice caught slightly.

"Oh Mom," Nikki laughed as she and Erin walked downstairs to rejoin the family arm in arm.

 **A/N: Special thanks to Lawslave for the beta reading and for giving me encouragement when I need it. This story was done by special request of devildog3479, I hope that everyone enjoys it.**

 **I do apologize to the Erin fans, if you feels she's painted in a negative light. I do not work with this character often because I feel she is a little meddlesome and tend to highlight that in my work. Please read and review and let me know if there is any more areas where I can shed light in my Tough and In Sickness and In Health Universe.**


End file.
